


Sleepless Nights

by uhm_whatamidoing



Series: Harry Potter x Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 400 words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhm_whatamidoing/pseuds/uhm_whatamidoing
Summary: Anonymous Requested: Harry Potter with a S/O who doesn't sleep :D (similar to Shinsou who doesn't sleep) please?I do not support JK Rowling in anyway :)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader
Series: Harry Potter x Reader Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978513
Kudos: 33





	Sleepless Nights

Harry jolted awake, a cold sweat covering his body and a noise stuck in his throat. It was dark outside, Harry guessed it was around 2 am however there wasn’t a way to tell for sure. With his breath was still labored and his mind still fuzzy he swung his legs over the side of the bed and crept his way down to the common area, hoping that the warm fire and smell of cinnamon would give him some comfort.

As he got to the bottom of the stairs, he noticed a familiar figure sitting on the couch, nose deep into the book he remembered buying last week. There in the common room sat his wonderful s/o, at two in the morning, looking chipper as ever reading and nursing what looked to be their favorite tea. Harry was immediately concerned, however he knew that they didn’t sleep much anyways, he knew that recently they had been sleeping even less than before. He walked over to their figure, draped in a blanket and cozied up with socks gifted by Molly, and tapped on their shoulder. They jolted and looked at him, their eyes softening from the start. They turned to the side resting their back on the arm of the couch and lifting the blanket, motioning for Harry to rest his head on their chest.

Harry made his way around to the front of the couch and carefully laid down, wrapping his arms tightly around them as he did. “Nightmare?” They asked, setting down their book and placing a hand in his hair. “Mhm,” Harry hummed in reply, “can’t sleep again?” he asked, nuzzling his head further into their neck. They hummed a reply, not feeling the need to speak anymore, the warmth from their doting boyfriend and the crackling fire lulling them into a dazy state. Harry was already half asleep, the sensation of the hands carding through his hair and the subtle up and down of his partners chest making him temporarily forget about the horrid scene that ran rabid in his mind just a few minutes prior. ‘This is peace’ Harry thought as he and his partner drifted off in the warmth of each other, neither worrying about what had been plaguing them or the difficulties up ahead in their lives. They just needed each other and small moments like this, and the world would seem alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck JK Rowling :)  
> follow me on tumblr @/uhm-whatamidoing


End file.
